


I have got you in my sight

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Military Background
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: *Alpha吉尔伽美什x被认为是Beta的Alpha迪卢木多*特种部队，老油条x新兵蛋子*硬生生把擦枪走火炮写成情侣调情炮了，就当他们都心有鬼吧*ooc慎入，谐＊第三性征＝信息素腺





	I have got you in my sight

I have got you in my sight

 

吉尔伽美什没想过情况会变得如此糟糕——一人在外，罕见的Alpha热潮期，安全屋在步行二十分钟的距离外，带来的下属是个屁用都没有的Beta。  
他的额头已经冒了点薄汗，身上衣物黏在皮肤上感觉恶心的要命。他现在脾气很坏，猩红的眼眸仿佛要把看不顺眼的每一个人都千刀万剐。不过我们的指挥官需要冷静，他可不能暴露，否则好几年的奔波都要白干。  
他疾步走在暮色中，风吹得他的长外套飒飒作响。还要快点，快点回去打那该死的抑制剂，他想。  
穿过几条小巷，终于快到安全屋的时候，吉尔伽美什体内的热潮已经高涨到空前的温度，他用最后一丝理智撞开门并对他的下属狠狠命令道：  
“给老子拿抑制剂！”  
迪卢木多，他的下属，一个讨喜的小伙子，完全被他的长官吓到，以至于一时无法想起抑制剂究竟放哪儿了。  
“该死，给你三秒钟，快点！”吉尔伽美什一边粗暴地脱下外套和鞋袜，与衬衫纠缠了一会儿后又踹掉了长裤。黑色的贴身背心被汗水浸了个透，勾勒出指挥官肌肉的线条，可即使这样，它的主人也觉得燥热难耐。吉尔伽美什烦躁地在房间里踱来踱去，想着要不是智械危机自己就可以想找什么Omega找什么Omega，过悠闲愉悦的生活，而不是在这种鬼地方对抗情潮。  
“吉尔伽美什指挥官，这个安全屋的抑制剂是临期品……我们太久没来更新物资了，抱歉，我是说我已经申请了调来抑制剂。”黑发青年手上拿着一管试剂，里面的液体微微泛黄，的确是不太新鲜的样子。  
“废话那么多？”吉尔伽美什夺过抑制剂，往自己手臂上扎了一针。抑制剂没有这么快起效，他躺倒在硬板床上，闭目冥想试图忽略身上微妙的变化。  
热流像血管里攒动的虫，越是不想理会越是清晰地感受到身体的异动。毫无疑问这时他已经勃起了，阴茎磨蹭着拳击短裤，粗重的呼吸喷在枕巾上。  
“啪嗒”一声门被推开，他机警地睁开眼，看见来者是迪卢木多后就尴尬地以一种不太显眼的姿势坐起身来。  
“长官……”迪卢木多端了一盆水拿了一条毛巾，是想给吉尔伽美什自己擦擦汗用的。但是眼神接触的一瞬间他看见他的上级眼中的欲火、侵占欲，让他不由得打了个寒战想要离开。  
“请您注重身体，我先告辞了。”他伸手要扭门把手。  
“等下，我有允许你走了吗，士兵？”吉尔伽美什叫住他，“过来。”  
“您还有什么需要的？”迪卢木多回过头，尽量以微笑面对这个喜怒无常的指挥官。  
“我说，过来。服从命令，我的士兵。”他干燥的舌头舔了舔上唇，像蟒蛇吐信，瞥向迪卢木多的眼眸猩红，像熔炉中炽热的铁水。  
年轻的士兵无法违抗上级命令，他只好一步一步走近床边。  
Beta也好，没有Omega的时候聊胜于无。  
指挥官一把拉过笨拙的士兵，后者被他按在床上，砸得床板闷响一声。吉尔伽美什以无法反抗的高位俯视那双琥珀一样的眼睛，它们惊恐地转动，纤细浓密的睫毛颤动着，让人心生怜爱。于是吉尔伽美什低下头吻他，他的身体温度稍低，嘴唇贴上去十分舒服。从额头到眉骨，从泪痣到眼睑，从高挺的鼻梁到以前或许长过雀斑的脸颊，吉尔伽美什的唇舌游走过这些稍凉的地方，说服自己水是比热容最大的常见物质。  
迪卢木多的手不知道放哪里去，紧张地抓住床单，膝盖试图寻找借力点将身上的长官踢下去。“我的长官，请您冷静。”他好言规谏，很显然并不对他的长官有任何作用。  
他身上的便服被扯掉，连带着暗格里的弹药、通讯器、应急药物一起甩下床，他一阵羞赧，怪异的兴奋从心底涌上喉头，塞在那儿令人无所适从。我在干什么？他混乱地想。  
平日里被他尊敬，被他景仰的指挥官此时如野兽般钳制住他，包围着他的信息素如格尔蒂迷宫里面曲折的小径。他心知肚明，迷宫的尽头是可怕的牛头怪物，他没有阿里阿德涅的帮助，也没有得以寻回去路的羊毛。  
吉尔伽美什的心思却没小年轻这么复杂，毕竟年长几岁，饭也多吃几顿。他从迪卢木多羞涩的眼神里捕捉不到拒绝，于是将他翻过身来，扒拉开同样款式的军用背心，在迪卢木多腰窝上咬了一口。  
迪卢木多闷在枕头里哼叫一声，撑起身子来回头要抗议，却被吉尔伽美什压回去，黏腻地接了个吻。我的天，他的老二抵在我屁股上。他不禁为自己下流的想法羞耻，虽然这也是事实。  
吉尔伽美什凑到他的后颈，那里靠近他的腺体，正散发着淡淡的信息素味道。吉尔伽美什将脸埋在他肩窝，低声说：“你是Alpha？”  
这是多么令人尴尬的一个问题。“是的，长官。”迪卢木多扭了扭脖子，远离吉尔伽美什几厘米，“我保证我的档案上就是写的Alpha，只是信息素浓度不高的那种。”  
吉尔伽美什似乎是很嫌弃地“啧”了一声。  
“于是能放开我了吗？长官？”迪卢木多说，商量的口吻。  
“看来是进不去了，不然非要把你搞个肛裂。”吉尔伽美什舔了舔嘴唇，调笑道。  
迪卢木多吓得冒了一层冷汗，心里暗自庆幸这人不至于禽兽到强上Alpha。“那……”  
“屁股翘起来，”吉尔伽美什没等他反应过来就使劲儿拍了他屁股一下，火辣辣地疼，“乖孩子，听话。”  
“嘶——”真他妈痛！迪卢木多腹诽。他还是乖乖抬起了臀部，他可不想挨枪子儿。  
吉尔伽美什恶劣地揉捏着蜜色的翘臀，迪卢木多的膝关节韧带被硬床板硌着，大腿开始有点害怕地颤抖，在吉尔伽美什的手抚上内侧的时候，更抖得厉害。  
“害怕了？第一次实弹训练的时候也没有这么紧张。”指挥官这么说。  
我记得实弹训练是整个新兵营一起去的，长官你记性怎么一时好一时坏呢？  
“我不知道，长官。”士兵说着真实的谎言。  
“放松，一切听我的。”  
“是的，我的长官。”  
接下来的事情仿佛让他们忘记，或者超越了上下级的界限，超越了第三性征。  
吉尔伽美什早就硬的滴水的物件在双腿间抽插，磨得那处的皮肤发红，时不时撞到迪卢木多的囊袋，让身下人发出隐忍的哼叫。金发的指挥官乐在其中，握着细腰挺胯操干着下属的双腿，两股Alpha的信息素在空中弥散着，虽然没有Omega那么甜蜜诱人，也不算令人讨厌。  
迪卢木多这辈子除了循规蹈矩的自慰还没有过什么性经验，此时的微妙体位让他觉得紧张刺激。双腿之间夹了炽热的男性Alpha的性器，自己的也有被照顾着，酸麻的快感像泡久了的柠檬红茶顺着脊椎灌下去，很快他就抬不起腰了，全靠吉尔伽美什抄着他才没有脚软趴在床上。  
吉尔伽美什想这小子肯定爽得飙泪眼眶通红，于是嘲弄他：“坚强点，士兵。这样可上不了战场。”尔后还是把迪卢木多放下摆成侧卧的姿势，从后面搭了一条腿压在他腰上。  
迪卢木多大气都不敢喘，眯眼咬着下唇内侧的黏膜，舌尖戳着那一小块肉，试图转移自己的注意力。  
吉尔伽美什又把他的阴茎插进来了，有着两人的体液润滑，肌肤接触的地方发出黏腻的水声，好不淫靡。迪卢木多伸手去抚慰自己的性器，他满手都是前列腺液，在血管偾张的阴茎上撸动，粗糙的掌心和指节摩擦着自己，但是很快被吉尔伽美什牵着手摸向胸口。他的手被吉尔伽美什抓着，揉着自己的胸肌，特别是粉褐色的乳头倍受照顾，已经充血挺立。这让迪卢木多有点心里难受，他像个Omega一样被玩弄着身体， 他不但没觉得另一个Alpha的信息素令人作呕，还沉沦于他给予的欢愉。他不敢睁开眼睛，交错的上下睫毛都沾了泪水，害怕看见自己不受控制的身体。  
两个人的喘息叠合在一起，此起彼伏分不清你我，细碎的呻吟在耳边摩擦。迪卢木多很明白即将到来的是什么，吉尔伽美什的结已经张开，他也快达到高潮。  
迪卢木多的身体绷紧，身上的汗一滴滴流下洇湿了床单，小麦色的背脊上泛着光，看起来健美又色情。吉尔伽美什从他腿间退出，摸索着将这个半梦半醒的人翻转过来面对自己。  
“快了，”他低哑的声音说道，牵着对方的手给自己手淫的同时另一只手去撸动对方的性器，“你要去了吗？不行……没有、我的命令……”  
炽热的肉棒抵在一起，黏腻的体液被套弄得泛起白沫，两种频率刺激着将要爆发的部位，茎身被修长手指包裹着，肉冠则被食指刮擦着。  
“哈啊、长官……吉尔伽美什……”士兵求饶似的小声呻吟，“快了……不行，让我……”  
指挥官加快了手上的动作，但是他的声音也颤抖着不好到哪里去：“呵……新人，你该懂规矩。”  
脆弱的床板吱呀吱呀响个不停，饱含信息素的吐息全数喷在对方脸上，唯恐对方还未沉迷。在窄小的空间内做激烈运动的同时，迪卢木多仿佛听见他的长官在念他的名字，只见嘴唇翕动而不闻其声，偶尔几次双唇相擦而过，他便心中一阵怪异的酸痛。  
“迪卢木多……”吉尔伽美什严肃地叫他的名字。  
“在。”迪卢木多隔了好久才挤出一个像样的回答。  
“一起……去吧。”金发指挥官说罢咬上士兵的下唇，将那块软肉在口中不断吸吮。  
“……唔！”迪卢木多来不及呼痛，应付口腔中的侵略又夺去了他一丝思考能力。  
修剪整齐的指甲在不断吐露蜜液的铃口附近抠弄，阴茎结膨大，两个人相继射出浊白的液体。  
身体抽搐着，灵魂也飘升到极乐之地。精液一股股地射得两人腹部及手上都是，配合着有节奏的撸动，Alpha男性本来就持久的高潮更加绵长。  
高潮的确是能被称为“小死亡”，迪卢木多回过神来的时候感觉一切都那么陌生，腰肢疼的要死，全身乏力，结在慢慢消退而他的长官在吻着他。  
身体仿佛被掏空得只剩下躯壳，可是心脏却是被填满。同样疲惫且喘着气的人轻轻吻着他，轻得像蜻蜓点水。迪卢木多伸出手勉强环住吉尔伽美什，以唇舌回报着对方。  
此刻，我们互相沉湎在爱溺中。


End file.
